


of all the firsts

by formlk



Series: all the beautiful answer [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formlk/pseuds/formlk
Summary: Minhyuk's first kiss tasted like tears.





	of all the firsts

**Author's Note:**

> for szei ♡

 Minhyuk's first kiss tasted like tears.

 

  
In an outdoor station no one frequents, serene, secluded. The train rounds once every two days, and only in the evening does it stop on its tracks, waiting for passengers that rarely ever comes.  
  
  
The cold wind brushed his cheeks, and he breathes into his hands, rubbing them together to ease the numbness that's slowly settling in the middle of winter. There were barely any lights covering the area, even more so with the flock of trees, but that's what made it so _detached_ , so _beautiful_ .  
  
  
  
It flickers, like their personal spotlight, the lamp lits up two figures.  
  
  
  
White, and black.  
  
  
  
And he's reminded of how they had clashed, initially, when they met.  
  
  
  
Like white and black, at first glance, two different colors, contradicting, disagreeing. But along the way they had complimented each other, as if the hues had been stared at for a long time, realizing that they are well suited all along.  
  
  
  
Like white and black, like Minhyuk and Kihyun.  
  
  
  
And as the wind whispers once more, as the leaves sparkle and dance, their lips touch like magnets, two poles of the same charge, never meant to clash nor attract, but defied in that instance they do, albeit, for no more than a few seconds, it felt as if he was the main character of a film, reaching the climax of his own romantic ending.  
  
  
  
Except, he doesn't, and he had known.  
  
  
  
That rather than a first love's peck, it had been meant as a goodbye.  


  



End file.
